


融 4

by OXYGENBALLON



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 14:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXYGENBALLON/pseuds/OXYGENBALLON
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Kudos: 11





	融 4

有了金钟云的联系方式，曺圭贤便开始了他的骚扰模式。

也不是有意骚扰，只是太过喜欢，做什么都想着他，什么都想分享给他。看到他不回消息又自我安慰是他没看见，忍不住再发几句话。

金钟云也不是不回，但是回话都不算多，语气淡淡的。曺圭贤以往印象里的金钟云是个小话唠，现在这样子让他觉得自己不被金钟云喜欢，忍不住翻手机看那晚煮咖啡的金钟云。

即便你不愿意让我靠近，我也还是厚着脸皮不愿意离开。怎么办，我是不是很讨人厌啊，一向有些悲观主义的小曺各种唉声叹气。

“曺总，有什么烦恼的事情吗？”秘书小姐察言观色水平一流。

“嗯……”看着眼前的人精秘书，小曺想，找个人聊一下也不错。

“我有个很喜欢的…明星……”曺圭贤斟酌着字句，省去了他们已经睡过的这件事，“我想和他在一起……”

“哦……”秘书小姐眼珠嘀哩咕噜转一转，自信自己get到了老板的意思，然后走近一点小声地说，“曺总您想包养哪个明星啊？”

“！”小曺总原本就大而圆的眼珠子几乎要瞪出来了。

“其实也不算难，如果您喜欢的那个人还没有金主的话，”秘书小姐鼓励小曺：“像您这种青年才俊，比起那些中年发福的大老板要吃香太多，即便没有他们那么有人脉，咱们也是能慢慢积攒人脉的嘛。”

不是不是，乱了套了，小曺看着真诚想给自己出谋划策的秘书小姐，稍微解释了一下就让她去工作了。

好不容易哄走了秘书小姐，曺圭贤又打开了和金钟云的聊天界面，想再翻着看看金钟云那数的过来的简短回复，却看到金钟云刚刚同意了自己的约饭，心情瞬间晴朗了起来。

曺圭贤赶紧订了个文艺范儿十足的一个小众餐馆，下了班匆匆地去了那儿候着。本来想着要不要去接金钟云，被金钟云拒绝以后他也帮自己想了借口，嗯，不能让八卦记者拍到乱写。

金钟云今天穿的看似简单，其实个性十足，很有他自己的时尚品味，比起曺圭贤中规中矩小少爷打扮，更适合周围花里胡哨的文艺风。

曺圭贤特意要了个人少的角落座位，想要不要人打扰的好好享受这次约会。可刚吃了几口，金钟云一开口让他觉得不对劲。

“曺总。”怎么又是曺总呢，从什么时候金钟云又开始后退。

“如果您想要包养，我觉得您还是，找个更年轻点漂亮的，”听不出什么语气，轻飘飘地却有种让人想难过的感觉。

“我好像，比曺总还要大几岁。”金钟云小小的脑袋低垂着，看起来明明像个乖乖的学生仔。“曺总年轻，长的也很英俊，一时迷了眼栽我这儿了。为什么不找那些年轻漂亮的小孩呢？”

“不是的，”小曺想起了秘书小姐的话，“为什么你们都觉得我……我想追求你的。”他泄了气，不明白秘书小姐也不明白金钟云。

“曺总，我们两人的身份地位差的太大了，”金钟云看着眼前这个男孩，心里也带了些软，他不想和这样好的一个大男孩纠缠，会让自己沉沦在虚幻的美好中的。“你所想要的，你可以称作爱情，无非也就是两人黏在一起，互相关心然后……做爱。”金钟云低声说出最后两个字，声音虽小但是让曺圭贤心里咯噔一下。

他想的简单，无非想要占着金钟云，看金钟云对着他笑，享受金钟云对自己好，这些在大多数人看来等同于甜甜的恋爱，在金钟云和秘书小姐眼里，包养关系同样做得到，甚至对于曺圭贤来说体验感会更好，他可以肆无忌惮地占有金钟云，他可以体验到金钟云的一切，让金钟云对他百依百顺。

曺圭贤眼睛瞪的滚圆，脑子放空了好一会儿，本来就着空气里的粉红泡泡吃起来十分美味的菜肴也变得味同嚼蜡。他吃一会儿想一会儿，最后菜都凉了还剩好一些。

吃完饭金钟云也是婉拒了曺圭贤送他回家。回去的路上他也终于长舒一口气，差点就心软了。对着这样一个纯粹可爱的小少爷，他经常狠不下心来彻底把人推开。

上次见面金钟云就心软，一不小心掉进曺圭贤的可爱当中，言语里面不自觉尽是些撩拨的意味，因此算是惹上了曺圭贤这个麻烦精。

他容易心软，可是真要说爱又很难，只是因为疲倦，想要更多的温暖和依靠。这个阳光可爱的小少爷，如果真的纵容他在自己身边，要么有一天自己沦陷在这份温柔中，当曺圭贤新鲜劲过去了自己无法抽身，要么是因为他没有真心惹得小少爷的真心没能得到回报而感到伤心，金钟云悲观的想。

真的再见吧，曺圭贤。犹豫了几下，还是没有拉黑曺圭贤，毕竟小曺总比自己位高权重些，万一的万一这孩子被惹急了做出什么可不大好。

曺圭贤发现自己自己发给金钟云的消息，系数石沉大海。

“失恋了？”秘书小姐端上一杯咖啡，又让他想起之前煮咖啡给自己喝的金钟云。他再没喝过那么好喝的咖啡了，香甜可口，像金钟云一样柔情温暖。

“曺总，情场失意，商场得意。”秘书小姐安慰道，后面的话也无非是劝曺圭贤把事业做大点让喜欢的人回心转意或者包养个更好的。

虽然一提到包养，小曺又觉得深深的无力感，但是眼下旺季将至，全公司上上下下工作量激增，小曺总的失恋小情绪还没来得及找个时间去喝个小酒，便被秘书小姐强硬地按在办公椅里面批阅各个部门送上了的业绩报表，根本挪不出时间来更多的感伤。

憋着一股劲一头扎进工作里，等忙完打开sns，看到金钟云要去日本演出。查了一下，票已售罄。小曺看着宣传照上的金钟云，想发消息又不敢。

还是等站姐图和饭拍吧，曺圭贤正想着，秘书小姐进来汇报工作，末尾来了一句：“23日去日本大阪出差，我像之前一样安排林副总去？”

23日？大阪？金钟云23日就在大阪演出，小曺激动地大喊一句他要去，吓得秘书小姐怀疑自己老板加班加傻了。

这还是那个出差能推就推只想宅在家打游戏的她的老板吗？

不过到了大阪以后小曺还是挫了钉子，小心翼翼地发消息给金钟云说自己也来到了大阪，一遍遍看金钟云是否回复，直到心变得哇凉哇凉。

结束会议以后曺圭贤委屈地在酒店通宵打游戏，第二天倒头睡到傍晚。

一睁眼去摸手机，金钟云还是没有回复自己，不过却更新了动态，他还留在大阪。

曺圭贤赶紧去看饭圈小姐姐神速扒出的金钟云光顾地咖啡馆，查了一下居然离得不远。简单收拾了一下穿了个清爽的T恤，曺圭贤打算去打卡同款。临踏出酒店，他听到前台给其他游客讲解晚上天神祭的注意事项和推荐项目。

哦，今晚是盛大的天神祭。曺圭贤突然想到，金钟云会不会也会想要去天神祭玩呢？如果去，会不会有机会碰面。

也不知道怎么着，就凭着这样一个自己都觉得不靠谱的猜想，曺圭贤真的去了天神祭。

人还真多，曺圭贤自嘲着，还真是冲动啊。不过既然来了，好好玩一会儿也不错，不一会儿曺圭贤一手捧盒章鱼小丸子，一手捏着一包鲷鱼烧，边逛边吃快要把金钟云都忘脑后了。

“呀！西巴！”突然他听到一句中气十足的韩语，还是自己再熟悉不过的嗓音。

朝着声音的方向看去，曺圭贤突然觉得自己泪点太低了。

他穿着鼠灰色的和服浴衣蹲在那里，瘦削的身体缩得小小的。即便只是背影，曺圭贤还是能确认，刚刚说那句韩语脏话的，真的是金钟云。

曺圭贤轻轻走到他身边蹲下，金钟云脑门上盖了个狐狸面具，漏下的阴影将小脸遮住大半。他正小手正捏着纸网专心致志地盯着红色金鱼，丝毫没有注意到曺圭贤。

“呀！”金钟云懊恼地看着纸网的口子，小嘴一瘪。

“钟云哥。”曺圭贤一出声直接把金钟云吓得要倒下去，好在小曺眼疾手快捞过他的腰把他拉到靠在自己身上。

等金钟云从惊吓中回过神来看见这人是谁，回想起刚刚自己胆小的反应被他全都看在眼里，羞耻地把狐狸面具往下一拉遮住自己的小脸。

“曺总你怎么在这儿？”七月份的夜晚还是有些凉意，浴衣单薄，金钟云觉得曺圭贤身上倒是暖呼呼的。

“出差。”曺圭贤笑了笑，“捞金鱼，要我帮忙吗？”

“……算了，就算捞上来了我也养不了它们，捞不上正好。”金钟云的声音通过面具传出来，听起来闷闷的。

“一起去逛逛？”曺圭贤拉起刚刚盯了好久的小手，默默地十指相扣。金钟云也没拒绝，乖顺地被曺圭贤拉着起身。

又来了，和上次看演出一样平淡的默契，简单的幸福。曺圭贤小孩子气得很，尤其是拉着喜欢的人，看见什么都想买来给金钟云看给金钟云玩给金钟云吃。

金钟云拗不过他，最后还是被塞了个红彤彤亮晶晶的糖苹果。

“快点快点，烟花要开始啦！”旁边有青春可爱的日本女孩欢笑着跑过去，曺圭贤晃了晃金钟云的小手，“去看烟花吧。”

小小的天地间一下下爆发出炫目的颜色，烟花上升又炸裂的声音脆脆的，金钟云感觉到曺圭贤把自己从背后包起来，这宽阔温暖此刻只属于他。

把面具抬上一点咬了口糖苹果，耳边是曺圭贤温柔的耳语，“好吃吗？”

很单调的甜，金钟云抿抿嘴唇，脖子转过去把脸对着曺圭贤，吻上了他的嘴唇，“你自己尝尝。”

周围都是人，虽然情侣不少，但也还是公共场合。曺圭贤含着金钟云的嘴唇舔了舔便退开来，“很甜。”

嗯，挺甜的。金钟云心都飘离开来，“回去吧，待会儿人多了麻烦。”

两人拉着手无言地走，到了人少的地方金钟云大大方方地把面具放回脑门上露出可爱的小脸，然后被曺圭贤又搂了。两个个头都不矮的成年男人搂在一起，走起路来晃晃悠悠，显得格外腻歪。

“哥看起来像未成年，”曺圭贤搂着金钟云，“我像个拐了未成年的罪犯。”

“和未成年人发生性关系才算犯罪。”金钟云咯咯笑了几声，然后也抬了胳膊搂住曺圭贤的腰，彻底贴在他身上，甜甜地说，“所以，曺总是合乎法律的……既然不违法…”

听到金钟云话里有话，曺圭贤低下头看到金钟云亮晶晶的眼睛和勾起的嘴唇，低下头迅速咬了一口然后火烧屁股一样拉着人往不远处自己住的酒店狂奔。

本以为自己才是急切的，结果一进酒店电梯金钟云便贴了上来给了他一个火辣缠绵的热吻，唇舌间还有糖苹果的甜，金钟云舌头软软的，非常主动地探进曺圭贤的口中，勾的曺圭贤直接在电梯里就硬了起来。

两人跌跌撞撞，神志不清地纠缠到了房间门口，刷开房间的那一刻曺圭贤再也憋不住，一下把金钟云瘦弱的身体扛了起来，一抬脚踹死房门，快步把金钟云压进床铺里面。

手顺着浴衣下摆，摸着脱过毛光滑的小腿内侧的软肉向上，碰到已经硬起还湿湿的部位，曺圭贤干脆利落地把内裤拽了下来，猴急地用手给金钟云做了起来。

“别，还没洗澡……”金钟云弱弱地抵抗了几下，被曺圭贤一把抓住胳膊压在头顶。

“还不是因为哥太热情了，待会儿做完了一起洗，”曺圭贤低头接吻，“哥，乖点。”

高潮的时候，金钟云眼前一团模糊。他也想他，想要他。许久的渴望再看到小孩温暖的笑脸以后系数迸裂开来。他没有责怪自己的疏离冷漠，明明比自己还要小许多，却给了他那么多包容，一直在等待着他的一个笑脸。

他自认为很坚强，什么苦都可以吃什么难都可以抗。可是遇到曺圭贤，被这份温柔包裹，他好像变得娇气了，变得想要索取更多了。

他身体好暖，娇生惯养出来的小少爷细皮嫩肉的，让金钟云爱不释手的又摸又捏。“哥，你再撩我我真的控制不住。”曺圭贤叹了口气，他刚刚好想在金钟云修长的脖颈上啃咬几口，会很美，也会是他的骄傲，他可说不准金钟云这么撩拨之下他还能坚持多久，到时候真的咬了留下痕迹，金钟云事后该又和自己闹脾气了。

看着委屈的小孩，金钟云把高潮的快感一口气吐出来，湿热的香气喷在小曺脸上，性感香艳。

“那就别控制了。”


End file.
